farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Flamethrower/FC5
*Flamethrower "Flamebearer" - Complete Well Done *Flamethrower "Cleansing Fire" - $7,200 or |attachments = *None |stats = *Accuracy: 5/10 *Damage: 8/10 *Range: 4/10 *Rate of Fire: 6/10 *Handling: 5/10 |magazine = *100 Units |variants = *Flamethrower *Flames on Flames *Flamethrower "Flamebearer" *Flamethrower "Cleansing Fire" *Flamethrower "Neon Sparkle" }} Not to be outdone, the Flamethrower appears again in Far Cry 5; this time, being wielded by Eden's Gate flamer cultists, as well as Sharky Boshaw. Several variants can be obtained by Rook for use in various visual styles. Flamethrower= The standard variant, the Flamethrower can be obtained from any weapon shop. It can be customized with several paint schemes, but unlike Far Cry 3's variant, the fuel tank capacity cannot be upgraded. Gallery Fc5 weapon flamer.jpg|''Far Cry 5'', base model Flamethrower Fc5 weapon flamer skin camo.jpg|"Hot Snow" Fc5 weapon flamer skin tan.jpg|"Flaming Hot Beige" Fc5 weapon flamer skin redcamo.jpg|"Cyberfire" Fc5 weapon flamer skin yellow.jpg|"Chemical Blend" Fc5 weapon flamer skin pink.jpg|"Dragonfruit" Fc5 weapon flamer skin gold.jpg|"Toxic Vengeance" |-| Flames on Flames= A Prestige variant, the Flames on Flames version is decked out in a black base coat, with red flame patterns overlaid on it. It cannot be customized, and can be purchased for $7,200 or Gallery Fc5 weapon flamerflames.jpg|Flames on Flames |-| Flamebearer= A gold-plated variant, the Flamebearer is a version fit for an African warlord or a flashy millennial. It cannot be customized, and can be obtained by completing the Well Done Live Event. Gallery Fc5 weapon flamergold.jpg|"Flamebearer", the Well Done Live Event reward. |-| Cleansing Fire= A Prestige variant, the Cleansing Fire was added after the completion of the Well Done event. It cannot be customized, and can be purchased for $7,200 or Gallery Fc5 weapon flamerpeggie.jpg|"Cleansing Fire" |-| Neon Sparkle= Added in title update 11, the Flamethrower "Neon Sparkle" is similarly styled to the "Blood & Dragon" added in the same update. Statically identical to the others, and lacking any modifications like the others, the Neon Sparkle is a very noticeable colouration. Trivia *As with the Far Cry 4 appearance, the Far Cry 5 variant appears to be another "artistically licensed" variant of the Soviet LPO-50.2018 August 29, IMFDB: Far Cry 5 - LPO-50 Flamethrower. Retrieved 2018 December 1. *They will be carried by Eden's Gate Flamers. Like the Peggie machine gunners, they also sport a bulletproof mask, which will either require a multitude of shots from a heavy-hitting weapon like an SA-50 or MBP .50, or just a normal gunshot to their exposed red fuel tanks to make them and anyone near them explode in a fireball. *It will also be used by Viet Cong heavies. These heavies are visually identical to the standard Viet Cong, but are immune to headshots - despite wearing only a pith helmet, as they are simply model swapped versions of the Peggie Flamers. You will have to shoot the backpack area to kill them, as they will shrug off shots from essentially any weapon available to Cowboy in Hours of Darkness.Far Cry 5: Hours of Darkness - In-game behavior. Retrieved 2018 December 1. *Using the ironsights on the Flamethrower is largely useless, as the weapon projects the same focused stream with or without it. *Enemies set on fire by the Flamethrower at short range will likely try to "bear hug" the player in order to take them down with them. When setting fire to enemies at close range, backpedal or run away after igniting them in order to make sure they don't take you out. References